


Words Escaping

by sailec



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (kinda?), Fluff, Happy Finn, M/M, Poe's happy too but it's Finn POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailec/pseuds/sailec
Summary: Poe snickers next to him on the bed, leaning into Finn's shoulder like he's embarrassed, face flush when Finn looks at him, his skin damp with post-sex sweat and hair wild at his temples, curls sticking up from where Finn's greedy hands have been grabbing at them.





	Words Escaping

“You okay?”

Finn's still staring up at the ceiling, arms resting useless next to him on the mattress as he tries to catch his breath over all the ways Poe manages to shift the world with things Finn hadn't known he could feel before he met him.

“Yeah, I just. You – just.  _There_.” he says, and maybe it's not the most eloquent sentence he's ever strung together, but really, Poe's  _tongue_ , and Poe's tongue  _there_.

Poe snickers next to him on the bed, leaning into Finn's shoulder like he's embarrassed, face flush when Finn looks at him, his skin damp with post-sex sweat and hair wild at his temples, curls sticking up from where Finn's greedy hands have been grabbing at them.

“But it's – good, right?” Poe says, lazy smile and absolute bliss in his eyes, face stuck in a sort-of dazed expression like maybe he got hit too hard in the head somewhere in all of this, and Finn, too wrapped up in how good the world can be and how good loving Poe will always feel, completely failed to notice.

“You don't think this is evidence enough?” Finn murmurs, lifting a hand to gesture vaguely at the mess between them, grinning back at Poe. He'll feel gross in a bit, when his mind starts working properly again, but for now he's loose and warm and wants to stay here forever, no thoughts of cleaning up and showering crossing his mind.

Poe lifts himself up on an elbow, thigh over Finn's own as he leans in and cups his face, kissing him open-mouthed and deep but so sweet, no trace of their earlier hurried urgency, when they kept trying to drop their clothes to the floor without breaking away from each other, chasing something so desperately for no other reason than how good it feels, to be so close, to love him so much.

Another slow soft kiss pressed to the corner of Finn's mouth and then Poe breaks away, still holding Finn's cheek, thumb stroking back and forth. Finn thinks of Poe's face scrunched up, head thrown back from Finn's hands on his skin and the sounds he makes when Finn moves the right way, of Poe's lips and where they've been before he kissed him again, and it's still a little weird how not weird at all any of this is.

Like being with Poe in this way has always been the most natural thing imaginable, so simply what makes sense.

Finn shifts to wrap an arm around Poe's shoulders and pulls him close, stroking his hand up through Poe's hair before he kisses the top of his head, Poe finding the hand not in his hair to tangle their fingers together. He lies down on Finn's chest and sighs like settling in, like resting with his ear where Finn's heart beats is coming home.

Finn nuzzles his nose against Poe's black curls, letting his fingers comb through and mindlessly twirl around the strands of hair, breathing in the scent of him, so heavy and sweet here, when it's just the two of them alone in their room.

Finn used to wonder about the vastness of space, the infinity of the universe, of where he would go if he ever got away from the First Order. Growing up, even the thoughts he dared to have of something better had to be shortened down and cut off to a simple 'running away', even that so hard to think most of the time, the only thing he knew for certain he wanted for his future was  _not here_. Now he has a home, knows what it's like to have joy and light and love in his life, can describe it with such clarity.

Every dream he had in his past of something better used to feel too big to wrap his head around, the sheer  _size_  of it all too much to even consider; he still feels consumed at times with all the evils in the world, by all the lives who need saving, all the people he can't help and all the ones he  _can_  – but here, naked in Poe's bed, Finn's blissfully loose in all his muscles, mind calm like there's nothing to worry about. All he has to focus on is this man and the things they make each other feel.

Finn shifts a little as Poe's breathing evens out, his body still and heavy on top of him, his grip on Finn's fingers going slack, chest rising slowly with sleep, and Finn smiles, closing his eyes, still so overwhelmed sometimes simply from being able to feel so  _happy_.

In a moment, they'll have to get up.

Get dressed, get ready, go back out into the world again, face reality and all the things they need to do, but for now, holding Poe in his arms, everything is warm and calm and right, life as good as it was always supposed – but Finn never knew it was allowed – to be.

He shudders out a sigh, hugging Poe tighter, and with a smile still on his face as he starts to drift towards sleep, he lets himself savor it.


End file.
